By the Light of Dawn
by Emmy79ken
Summary: Anakin wakes in the early hours of the morning and seeks out a familiar presence through the Force. Contains A/O slash


Title: By the Light of Dawn

Author: Emmy79

Paring: Anakin/Padmé, Anakin/Obi-Wan

Theme: Angst

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash

Beta: Scarlet

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended, these characters and the story of Star Wars belong to Mr Lucas.

Summary: Small Ficlet: Anakin wakes in the early hours of the morning and seeks out a familiar presence through the Force.

A cold breeze wisped through the air, chilling the room. Anakin shifted his position slightly, reluctant to open his eyes; his sleep had been light and disturbed and he wasn't yet ready to wake up. He moved in closer to Padmé, wrapping an arm softly around her waist, seeking out the warmth of her body.

Letting out a sleepy groan, Padmé shrugged out of his embrace. The loss of bodily contact cooled Anakin further and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the light began to filter through them.

He rolled on to his back and gazed up to the ceiling, feeling an ache forming in his heart. The Council had given him and Obi-Wan a short break after an exhaustive few months on the frontline. He had been to several star systems, spending nights sleeping in makeshift camps. It should have been comforting to return home to the luxury of Padmé's apartment. Since he'd been back however, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, something didn't feel right in his heart. In his sleepy haze his mind began to wonder. He missed a calming presence, waking up to the sight of a familiar body.

Anakin cast an eye to the window. The sun had only risen slightly, leaving a soft warming glow of orange in the sky. Slowly, he got up from the bed, taking care not to awaken his sleeping wife.

As he moved to the window, he took in the beautiful sight of the early morning sunrise. He scanned the skyline slowly, admiring the various shapes and sizes of the Coruscant buildings as the dawn light gleamed off them. Shifting his position slightly, his gaze moved to the left as he sought out the recognisable structure of the Jedi Temple.

Anakin brought his hand up to rest on the window and slowly took a few deep breaths in and let them out. Summoning the Force around him, he closed his eyes and projected his mind forward, seeking out a familiar presence. Carefully, he probed at Obi-Wan's Force-signature, taking care not to disturb the elder man. He knew that his Master would be sleeping. As a man of habit he would almost always rise at 5. and then proceed to shower, eat breakfast and then go down to the Temple gardens to meditate.

After probing a little further, Anakin assured himself that his actions would not be discovered by the other Jedi. He tentatively pulled Obi-Wan's presence around him. The sensation filled him with warmth and belonging. It healed his wary mind and soothed the ache in his heart. As he proceeded, he felt as though he were falling, finding peace and serenity as the feeling around him intensified. Obi-Wan's Force-signature resonated through him, pulling him into a calming meditative trance.

Time seemed to slow down as Anakin bathed in the sensation around him. He felt his pulse begin to slow, his breathing settling into a slow rhythmical pace. His body warmed as he allowed his mind to wonder. He imagined taking Obi-Wan into his arms, holding the elder man close. An overwhelming feeling overcame him, too powerful to articulate and to put into words. Right here, immersed in Obi-Wan's presence, he felt as though he'd returned home.

A flicker in the Force alerted Anakin as he felt Obi-Wan begin to stir. The ache returned within his heart as the realisation hit him; He'd have to let go, Obi-Wan was waking up.

Reluctantly, and with heavy resign, Anakin brought himself out of his trance, letting out an audible sigh as the feeling of his Master's presence left him. He turned from the window and called his cloak over, wrapping it around his body tightly.

"Ani…" Anakin looked down at his wife and noted the concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

Anakin nodded and forced a smile. He knelt down by side the bed and laid a tender hand on Padmé's forehead, moving it back slowly to trace his fingers through the curls in her hair.

"Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, it's still early" he whispered.

Padmé smiled softly and closed her eyes. Anakin pulled the blanket up around her, ensuring the exposed skin of her shoulders were covered from the chill in the air. He cast his eyes downwards and then to the window and slowly rose to his feet. As he moved forward, returning toward the window, he looked intently at the Jedi Temple and a pained expression began to crease his brow. Anakin wanted to reach out again but he dare not risk it. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and a lump form in his throat. Anakin had pledged his love for Padmé with a vow of marriage, but in his heart the realisation was beginning to hit him. His soul belonged with Obi-Wan. He was beginning to _fall_ for Obi-Wan. He tightened his facial muscles so his tears would not fall and inhaled deeply. He held his breath for a moment, centring his emotions, pushing them back and then with a heavy burden exhaled.

End


End file.
